Pokemon Heroes The Movie 3: Kyorge, King of the Sea
by aamaylover
Summary: After seeing a vision of his father, Ash and his friends set sail for Mirage Island. With his rival, Palace Guardians, and a bounty hunter in his way, Ash has to fight his way through his enemies to meet Kyorge, The King of the Sea. Will Ash make it? Will his rivalry with Gary lead to disaster? Advanceshipping
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Pokemon Heroes third movie. I don't know where to place this movie, but it looks like it fits more into after The Nightmare, but before Cruisin'. This movie might be the last Pokemon Heroes movie for a long time, because soon, Pokemon Heroes is going to enter an arc that'll take a while to finish. I didn't want to add The Temple of the Sea into the movie because of things that involve season 5, so that's the only thing that is removed from this. Enjoy! (If you're new, you don't have to read some of season one, two and three, but you have to read season four).**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

_"I can never have just a normal day. Every single day, I'm either beating the crap out of something or it's beating the crap out of me. Everyday I have bandages on me. Everyday we have something to run away from. I'm not gonna say I'm sick of it. I'm just gonna say that I miss those days when I can sleep and go on my journey. Maybe, just maybe, if that day hadn't occurred, maybe shit would be different. Way different. I would still be kicking ass, but I wouldn't be kicking ass so much that it could either risk the lives of my friends or risk my life. I wonder if I would've caught different Pokemon. I wouldn't have my Pikachu if that day didn't happen, though. But it did happen. That day when I was tossed into a dungeon because they thought I was planning to "rape" a Princess. Let me just get one thing clear: I had no fucking intention on doing that. I was just intrigued on where that humming came from. I'll admit I was an idiot for trying to bust into royalty's castle just so I can follow Gary, but I didn't care at that time. When I was finally released, thanks to me looking like my dad, I thought I didn't have to deal with her shit ever again, but thanks to that freaking wheel of fate, I did outside of Vermillion City. It turned out that she was following me. I didn't want to return her, mostly because I was afraid that they'd say I kidnapped her, even if I explained shit, so I decided to keep her. We met lots of people after that, an evil organization, and even some baddies called The Dark Signers that are connected to my father. By the way, I hate them. But, you know, even now, I still haven't regretted that day. I sometimes think if stuff changed if I chose differently, but I haven't regretted anything. I have no idea why. I thought I would've been pissed that I lost my own heart for her, but I still have no regret at all. It was all for her. That Princess who changed my life. The one who keeps bothering me everyday like I'm her pet. The one who scolds me everytime I wanna break someone's face. The one who has the legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh's power within her. That Princess was special. Her name was..."_

Suddenly, water went down on his face. He woke up abruptly and looked around. The curtains on his room's window were removed.

"My eyes!" the raven haired boy yelled as he fell back down on his bed and covered himself with the blanket. It was easily removed. The boy saw a water bottle get placed on the desk beside him, and he groaned when her soft hands started to shake him. He looked angrily at her.

"Wake up," she said, in an ordering tone. "You've been sleeping for a long time. It's already noon."

"I don't care."

"You're just wasting you day, Ash" said the girl. Ash looked up at the girl. The first thing he made contact with was her sapphire eyes. He saw her cute smile. She wore a red blouse and dark blue shorts with a white skirt and a red bandana with a Pokemon symbol on it. He tried moving the blankets over him again, but the girl brought it back down.

"Wake up or else I'm throwing more water at your face."

Ash groaned. He looked at her angrily, but she just came back with a smile on her face.

_"May Maple," _thought Ash. _"That was her name. Even when she pisses me off, I still have no regret in meeting her at all."_

**Pokemon Heroes The Movie 3: Kyorge, King of the Sea**

* * *

After putting on his blue vest and jeans and sneakers, the boy placed his Pokemon hat on his head. He looked at the mirror in his room and saw his gray eyes. On his bed, by his side, was his Pikachu. It had not been bothered by May at all in the morning, which Ash started to grumble about. He slowly woke it up. Its ears perked up as it looked at its trainer.

"Come on, Pikachu," said Ash. "It's time to wake up."

"Pika," said Pikachu weakly as it got on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey, don't blame me," said Ash. "It is all May's fault." Ash walked outside his room, where he saw May waiting for him. She seemed excited for something.

"Ash, there's a fair going on outside," said May. "Wanna go look around?" When someone asks a question like that, the normal thing is to either say yes or no. Since May asked the question, it would just be better if you say the answer she wanted to hear.

"Fine," Ash said. May took his arm and walked with him towards the lobby, where their friends, Dawn and Brendan, were.

"Finally you're awake," said Brendan. "You missed breakfast. I'm not gonna buy you anything."

"Don't worry, Ash," said May. "I'll buy you something for you to eat. Ash and I are heading to that small fair in the city. I hear they have something I want."

"Alright," said Dawn. "Brendan and I were just about to head there ourselves. We'll meet you back here in about four hours, okay?"

"Okay," said May as she started to drag Ash outside. "We'll see you guys later. They exited the Pokemon Center, a place where trainers can rest on their journey as their Pokemon get healed. The four friends have been in the Pokemon Center after landing in Sootopolis City, the city of water. As Ash began to think, a thought went into his head.

"Where's Drew?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" asked May. "We lost him last night."

"What did that idiot do this time?"

"We were attacked by wild Pokemon. We got off track and went into this city. When we came here, we realized Drew disappeared. He'll appear at some point, just like Brendan said.

_"He always appears at some point," _thought Ash. After walking for a while, they finally came to the fair. Booths were everywhere that mostly involved water activities. May had to do something, so she left Ash to win a prize for her while she walked away. When she came back a few minutes later, she saw the boy completely exhausted.

"What's wrong?" asked May.

"This game is rigged!" yelled Ash, trying to get the person behind the counter's attention.

"It isn't rigged," said the man. "If you really want the stuffed Clefairy so badly, you're just gonna have to throw better. It's simple: you just have to knock down the three pins with this ball."

"Wanna let me try?" asked May.

"Screw you," said Ash as he placed another dollar on the table. "I can get that Clefairy with my eyes closed." The man gave Ash another ball. He tossed it with all his might, by thanks to some kind of chain reaction, the ball missed the pins, hit the desk, went up to the roof of the booth, and hit Ash on his face.

"You okay there?" asked the man as Ash quietly curled up in a ball. May placed a dollar on the counter.

"One ball, please," she said.

* * *

After getting Ash something to eat, Ash and May continued to go around the fair having fun. May tried giving the Clefairy stuffed doll to Ash to make him feel better, but Ash refused it. May had won a lot of things with Ash. She had already won a hat, free cotton candy, two more stuffed Pokemon, and more prizes. As the hours started to pass them by, May looked at the time.

"Come on," said May. "I have something to show you." May then walked to a booth. The booth was weird. An old woman in Egyptian clothing was behind it reading a book. When May came by, the women looked up at her.

"Is it finished?" May asked. The women nodded, and then she reached under the counter and pulled out a doll. The women placed the doll in May's hand as she went back to reading her book. Ash looked at the doll in May's hand, and then his eye twitched. The small doll looked exactly like Ash, only a smile was present on its face. May showed it to Ash.

"Isn't it cute?" she asked.

"Why the hell did you do that?" asked Ash.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked May. "It looks so cute. Nurse Joy told me this morning that there was a woman here that sold dolls like this. If you pay her enough, she'll make a doll of something that you want her to make. I gave her a picture of you and she made this for me. It's cute, right?"

"It's creepy."

"No it's not," said May. "It's for those times when you won't let me sleep with you, so I can sleep with this instead. You're just jealous, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," said Ash as he looked back at the women. He looked around at the merchandise she sold. There were charms and symbols everywhere. Ash's eye was set on one specific thing there. It was a picture of a boy riding on something in the waves. The boy sort of looked like Ash, but it wasn't exactly.

"Who's this?" Ash asked. The women looked up from her book and looked at the picture Ash was pointing at. She looked back at her book.

"Aaron," she said calmly. Ash stared at the picture for a while, and then picked it up and stared at it carefully.

"Sir Aaron?" Ash asked. The women nodded. If Ash had a heart right now, he would've been surprised and astonished, but right now, he still had a blank expression on his face.

"He was here?" he asked. The women looked back at Ash.

"Yes," she said. "When I was younger, a young boy came into this city. He was an Aura Guardian. He had bought stuff from me. He became famous in the city within three days."

"How?" asked May. The women turned behind her and pointed out to sea.

"There is an island not too far from here called Mirage Island (A/N: This was supposed to be The Temple of the Sea, but I changed it)," said the women. "The island was special because it only passes by here on certain days. It just comes and goes. One day you see it, the next it is gone."

"Is that why it's called Mirage Island?" asked May. The women nodded.

"Aaron, hearing about the rumors of Mirage Island, went out to sea to find it," said the women. "When he came, the island appeared by Sootopolis City."

"What's so special about this island that got him so fired up?" asked Ash.

"The island is said to house the Blue Orb," said the women. "This orb has the power to call out Kyorge, the king of the sea. No one believed it, and everytime someone did try to enter the island, they came back with a destroyed boat. They say that a group of people gave them some kind of choice, and when they chose wrong, their ship was destroyed. Some even died on the voyage, never to come back. Aaron wanted to see the island for himself, so he went out. He did not return for three days."

"Did he return at some point?" asked May.

"Of course," said the women. On the fourth day he returned, but in a majestic way. The boy did not return on a boat or anything. The boy returned on Kyorge itself."

"Really?!" exclaimed May. Even Ash's eyebrows were raised.

"Yes," said the women. "He returned on Kyorge. I was able to take a picture of it, which is the picture you have in your hand right now. I wanted to take the whole thing, but because of the Pokemon's massive size, the boy could not be seen. I had to zoom in on the boy, but I swear to you that he is riding on Kyorge. It just dropped him off here and left. Aaron is the first boy in history to ever done such a thing. He wouldn't explain what happened on the island though. The next morning, he just left without saying a word. People continued to venture out to the island, but their boats still got destroyed. Ever since I've kept that photo and sold stuff relating to Kyorge, telling people Kyorge does go into the island."

"So that's what these symbols are," said May. "They relate to Kyorge."

"Precisely," said the women. Ash continued to stare at the picture, and then he placed the picture down and walked away.

"Let's go, May," said Ash. "We've got stuff to do."

"Okay," said May as she looked back at the women. "Thank you." The women nodded as May went after Ash. She watched him go, and then looked back down at her book.

"He made a fine looking son, has he?" said the women.

* * *

After May had more fun in the fair, the two decided to head back to The Pokemon Center, where they met Brendan and Dawn.

"I thought I said four hours," said Dawn.

"I know," said May. "We could've come here earlier if Ash hadn't been a loser at everything." Ash continued walking on until Brendan stopped him.

"So what'd you get?" asked Brendan. "Got anything good?" Ash shook his head. Brendan shrugged. He then looked at the map. At the beginning of Ash's journey, Sir Aaron had given Ash a map. The map showed the directions Ash should head to on his journey. His dad gave it to him because he said that going on this journey could help him master his aura abilities, and to learn more about the world.

"Since we went off track, we have to backtrack our way towards the path we left," said Brendan. "It is not too far from here. We might find Drew tied to a tree if we go that way."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Dawn. "When do we leave?"

"When we feel like it," said Brendan as he looked to Ash.

"I'm ready to go," said Ash.

"Then it's settled," said Brendan. "We're gonna leave for that path again after we get a good night's sleep. We don't want to be traveling in the dark." Ash nodded and walked away. The three watched him go, and then Brendan and Dawn looked at May.

"I didn't do anything," said May. "He's been acting weird since we passed by that booth."

"What booth?" asked Dawn. Before May told them, she remembered something. She pulled out the small doll Ash.

"Look what I got," said May. "Isn't it adorable?" Dawn took it and showed it to Brendan.

"You've got to admit," said Brendan. "It does look cute." Ash looked back at his friends, flipped the bird at them, and then walked away.

* * *

Ash couldn't sleep that night. He was wide awake. He didn't know what time it was, but he didn't care. He didn't pay attention to anything. He looked towards the window in his room. He had just been thinking about his father the entire time. He took the map from Brendan the night before. He looked at it. His father had not said for him to come into the city, but he felt like he should have. He felt like he was supposed to come here. Sir Aaron had disappeared from the Ransei region five years ago. Because he hadn't returned and nobody ever saw him, he was announced dead. His body was never found. Ash's hometown was Pallet Town, where his mother, Delia, and he stayed in. Everyone in the town mourned except for Ash. For some reason, deep down inside him, he felt like his father was still out there. He hadn't disappeared. He was somewhere, maybe trapped or he was on a long journey that he couldn't return home. Ash thought that maybe following where the map told him to go would let him find his father, but he still had no luck. But everywhere he went, he keeps on getting pieces together. At first, he thought Team Rocket had something to do with it, but they didn't. He has a feeling The Dark Signers know where his father is. He needed more clues. He sighed and stood up and walked towards his room's window. He pulled away the curtains. He realized that the sun was going to come up. He hadn't slept at all. The Pokemon Center was near the sea. He looked out and saw a man on the shore looking out at the sea. Ash prepared to close the curtains and sleep, but then the man turned to him. Ash saw his father, Sir Aaron, looking at him.

"Dad?!" said Ash. He immediately ran out of his room and headed towards the shore. He got closer and closer to the man, who had his back turned to Ash.

"Dad, is that you?" asked Ash. The man turned to Ash. He didn't say a word. Instead, he pointed out to sea. Ash looked out and saw an island. He didn't understand.

"What-" asked Ash as he looked back at his father, who had disappeared. Ash looked around, and then he sighed.

"Ash!" yelled May behind him. He turned to see May heading towards him. She breathed heavily, and then angrily looked into his eyes.

"What was that for?" she asked. "You suddenly jumped up from your bed and ran away."

"How do you know that?" asked Ash.

"I was sleeping with you," said May. "You said I could. Last night I asked you, and you said yes." Ash thought, but then he did remember May coming into his room to ask him something, and for whatever she said, he absentmindedly said yes.

"Why'd you run off?" asked May. "You saw something?"

"I thought I saw..." said Ash as he looked back out to sea and still saw the island in the distance. He rubbed his eyes and continued to look out. He thought the island was just a figment of his imagination like when he saw his father, but the island was there. May followed his eyes and saw the island as well.

"You see it?' asked Ash.

"Yeah," said May. "Why?" Ash started to think. He began to think seeing his father was not because he was thinking of him. Now, he began to think that this was on purpose.

"Mirage Island?" Ash whispered.

"You're right," said May. "That's the island that women told us about. It only comes sometimes, maybe even years. We're lucky that we can see it from here." Ash just stared at it. He then pointed to it.

"We're no leaving yet."

"Why?"

"We're going to that island."

* * *

The man stood in the dark alley. He looked like he was waiting for something, always looking at the time. Finally, a portal opened up next to him. Out of the portal came another man, but his face was concealed by the hood of his black jacket.

"What do you want of me?" asked the man.

"I hear you're one of those good bounty hunters," said the other man in the jacket. "I know what you want. You want money, right? Sorry, but I don't have money for you."

"Then I guess you have no business with me," said the man as he started to walk away.

"I don't have money, but I can give you power," said the man in the jacket. The other man stopped and turned back to him.

"I'm listening."

"I want you to go to an island called Mirage Island," said the man in the black jacket. "It is off the coast of Sootopolis City. I want you to retrieve something for me over there. I have already sent two others to retrieve it, but I know they won't make it out alive. I need a professional."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to get the Blue Orb on the island. This orb will allow someone to gain control over the legendary Pokemon Kyorge. I'm devising a plan, and the more items I have, the more it is coming together. If you help me with this, I will give you the power I'm seeking. I hear you like power, am I wrong?"

The man nodded.

"Good. So how about it?"

"Who are you?"

"When certain people see me, they'll mistake me for being one of The Dark Signers. I have no affiliation with them at all, even if I bare the same clothing as them. This is for my own reasons."

"Name?"

"I cannot give that information away," said the man in the black jacket. "So what do you say?" The man turned to the other man as light finally shone down on him. The man in the black jacket could finally see him. He was a tall man with tanned skin. He had a short ponytail that was tied up. He had a serious expression on his face. He wore a simple, ancient clothing that had green and black scales that went down to his kneecaps and had no sleeves. He nodded.

"My name is Archie," said Archie. "I shall take up your offer."

* * *

**Read On -**

**(I won't be bold lettered commenting until the end of the story).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to the movie**

* * *

The smell of the sea passed through them as they stood at the dock. After Ash had seen Mirage Island and his father pointing towards it, Ash had decided that they would be heading there the next morning. In the morning, everyone by the dock was getting prepared. They were all going to head towards Mirage Island and check if Kyorge really goes there.

"What are we waiting for again?" asked May as she sat down at the edge of the dock while holding the doll-sized Ash.

"We're waiting for a sailor," said Brendan as he looked out. "I ordered one to come and pick us up to head towards Mirage Island. After I told him our situation, he made sure we got a ride for a cheap price. He says as long as he gets to see Kyorge with his own eyes."

"No promises there," said Ash as he sat by May. Dawn was shaking.

"Are you sure we should even be going out to this island?" asked Dawn. "It seems dangerous."

"Aw, come on," said Brendan. "It could be fun. We can go out to swim, see rare Pokemon there, and also get to see Kyorge. Isn't that awesome?"

"I mean what happens if our boat gets destroyed?" asked Dawn. "I really don't want to see who's responsible for that." As Dawn and Brendan talked, May looked to see someone on a raft coming back to the dock. May knew that person's ship was destroyed, but telling Dawn would've just been a bad idea. She just kept quiet and looked back at her doll. After waiting for about half an hour, they saw a ship coming towards their spot. Their mouths widened as the old sailor came out and waved towards them.

"Hello young lads," said the man. "Are you the kids who called me here?"

"I expected it to be a small one," said Dawn. "Would it be okay if this ship gets destroyed?"

"What?"

"Nothing," said Brendan as he covered Dawn's mouth. "Thanks a lot, old dude. We really appreciate it."

"No problem," said the old man. "My name is Kevin Brines. I'll be your sailor for today. Heading towards Mirage Island could take about two to three hours."

"But it's right there," said May. "It looks like it'll only take us about half an hour."

"You're mistaken, little lady," said Kevin. "You see, Mirage Island is as huge as this city."

"Then that place must be huge," said Ash in a whisper.

"Exactly," said Kevin. "I think we should get going now. You may get on board at anytime. I'm just going into the city to retrieve something. Just don't start it without me. Oh, and also, I've also got another two kids who will be joining us, just because I find it rude to take you guys over there with this big thing. It has room for a few more people."

"Alright," said Brendan. Kevin nodded and walked away. After preparing their stuff, they headed towards the ship. As the got closer, they saw two other kids by it. They were about to greet them, but they stopped when they saw who they were. Standing in front of them were Gary and Misty. The two turned back to them. Misty smiled.

"Hey guys!" she said. "How have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever."

"What are you doing here?" asked Dawn. "Don't tell me you two are the other group of kids."

"He did tell us when we called him that other kids would be coming too," said Misty. "You guys are them? Thank Arceus. Now I have people to talk to. This guy over here doesn't want to talk about anything fun with me." A bag dropping was the sound they all heard. They looked at Ash, who then slammed his fists together as aura covered them.

**(Opening: Naruto Shippuden Opening 4 "Closer" (Full Version)**

"You're about to make my day, Gary," said Ash. Gary just stared at Ash, not giving any response at all. Before May could stop him, Ash charged at Gary. Gary moved aside as Ash rammed his fist into the ship's side, creating a huge dent, shocking Misty.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" yelled Misty. "This isn't our property! Don't go destroying other people's stuff!" Ash charged at Gary again as he turned and delivered another punch, but they missed Gary once again. Gary had no emotion on his face. He looked like he was just toying with Ash as Ash missed every punch.

"Why won't you hold still?!" yelled Ash as Gary jumped onto the deck of the ship. Ash soon followed. Ash tried hitting Gary again, but he once again kept missing as he repeatedly smashed his fists into barrels and the railings.

"Are you two planning to destroy this thing?!" yelled Dawn as the others got on the deck.

"Maybe if this basterd holds still except for running away every second, I would already be done!" yelled Ash as he rammed his fist into the control room's window. Ash removed his hand and checked it.

"Good, it's not bleeding," said Ash.

"What about the window?!" yelled Dawn. Ash materialized his Aura Blade and tried striking Gary with it, but the boy got out of the way.

"Why won't you fight back?!" yelled Ash. "You're making this too easy for me!"

"I don't feel like I should waste my energy on you," said Gary. "It's not worth my time."

"Really now?" asked Ash as he rushed towards Gary before the boy could get out of the way. Ash hit Gary across the face with his aura covered fist. As Ash smirked, Gary was pushed back. He regained his balance and felt his cheek, which had been bruised by Ash. He looked angrily at Ash as electricity started to surround him.

"Okay, now you've succeeded in pissing me off," said Gary. Aura started to surround Ash.

"Seeing your face just pisses me off!" said Ash. Gary removed his sword, which was then covered in electricity. Ash readied his Aura Blade in his hand. They both charged at each other, ready to strike the other with their weapons. Before they hit, Ash was suddenly slapped across the face as Gary was hit on the top of his head by a mallet. They both fell to the ground.

"You're coming with me," said May angrily as she dragged Ash away, even when the boy tried to resist. Gary looked up at Misty, who had hit him with the mallet.

"I thought I warned you never to use that on me," hissed Gary as he stood.

"I thought I warned you that I'd hit you with this if you ever went bonkers," said Misty. "While we are on this boat, you are not to engage in any fights with Ash at all."

"He starts it," Gary mumbled as he placed his sword into its sheath and walked away. Brendan and Dawn sighed in relief, glad that Ash and Gary hadn't blown up the ship. Misty looked around at the destruction both boys made.

"Look what you've done," said Misty. "That old man will be pissed when he gets back. You better start cleaning."

"What a mess you kids made," said Kevin as he came back. The kids looked at him in shock. Kevin looked around and smiled.

"Oh well," said Kevin. "This place always gets messed up when I invite kids on my ship."

**(End of Song, or whenever it ended somewhere here)**

* * *

The ship was riding through the waves. They were already setting sail towards Mirage Island. Ash was sitting on the deck as he had sunglasses on, sitting on a beach chair. He looked out towards Mirage Island and was just thinking about stuff. He tried forgetting about the fight, but it just pushed itself into his mind. He clenched his fists everytime he thought of Gary.

_"That bastard..."_

* * *

_Flashback_

_May dragged Ash inside and pushed him against a wall._

_"Why'd you do that for?!" yelled Ash. "I was almost there until you..." May moved her face directly in front of Ash, making the boy stop._

_"I'm very disappointed in you, Ash," said May. "You didn't care about other people's property. You only cared in fighting Gary, didn't you?"_

_"I was gonna clean it up after I finished," said Ash in a low voice. May looked at him, and then sighed._

_"You are forbidden in talking to Gary," said May. "You stay as far away from him as long as we're heading towards Mirage Island. If you do get into a fight with him, I'll be mad, got it?"_

_"Like I care."_

_"You wouldn't?" asked May. Ash wanted to retort, but he kept quiet and lowered his head._

_"Fine."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_"How dare he get me in trouble with May," _thought Ash. _"When I see that bastard's face again, I'm totally gonna kick his ass, but only when May's not around. Wait a minute, why the hell am I scared of May." _Ash then stood and kicked over his beach chair.

"Yeah, I'm not afraid of a girl!" yelled Ash. "She should be afraid of me! You hear that May? Afraid of me!"

"Who should be afraid of you?" asked May as she suddenly appeared behind Ash. Ash quickly straightened his chair and sat on it.

"No one," said Ash. "No one at all." He looked at May and noticed that she was wearing a two piece lime-colored bikini.

"What's with the clothes?" asked Ash. May looked at herself, and then posed in front of Ash.

"You like it?" asked May.

"What's with the clothes?" Ash repeated. May grumbled something and crossed her arms.

"The sailor's stopping in a few minutes so we can swim," said May.

"Why are we going to waste our time by swimming?" asked Ash. "Tell him to shut up and keep on going."

"But I wanna swim."

"I don't give a fuck," said Ash. May mumbled something again, and then proceeded to walk away.

"He's stopping in a few minutes," said May, ignoring Ash's statement. "Don't worry. I'll be by the boat with Dawn." Ash sighed. He knew she wasn't going to listen to him. Within a few minutes, they stopped. Ash then heard water splashing, like someone dived into the water. He heard giggling and laughter. Ash stood and walked over to the railing, and he saw May, Dawn, in her blue two piece bikini, Brendan, in his black shorts, and Misty, in an orange bikini. If Ash had a heart, he would've been drooling at the sight of the girls. But since he wouldn't be drooling, he knew Drew would've.

_"Where is Drew?" _ thought Ash. He turned away for a second, and already he saw the kids swimming with a group of Pokemon. May was riding on a Mantine as the others were swimming with Magikarps and Goldeens.

"Come down here, Ash!" yelled May. "It's fun!"

"I'll pass!" yelled Ash as he went back to sit on his beach chair. He heard splashing again, someone climbing the rope ladder on the side of the ship, and then he heard someone walking towards him. He opened his eyes and saw a wet May over him.

"Come on," said May as she took Ash's arm. "The water's great."

"I said I'll pass," said Ash as he pulled his arm away from May and turned away from her. She sighed and crossed her arms. She then smiled and quickly got on top of Ash.

"What are you doing?" asked Ash before May suddenly removed his vest.

"You're getting into the water whether you want to or not," May said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" yelled Ash as he prevented May from removing his black t-shirt.

"Stop resisting, Ketchum!" yelled May. As Ash fought with May, Gary watched from the other side of the deck. He shook his head.

_"The more he stays with her, the more he gets weak," _thought Gary as he walked back inside and walked through the hallways. _"Why am I even here? This mission would've gone way smoother if Arceus hadn't dropped that bozo with me."_

* * *

_Flashback_

_Gary and Misty sat on the other side of the table as they faced Sephiroth. Sephiroth was Gary's mentor and Misty's uncle. They were both ordered by Sephiroth to go on missions for him to retrieve certain items. The man with long silver hair and his blue kimono was thinking. After a while, he looked at Gary and Misty._

_"I have a very important mission for you to go on," said Sephiroth. "This mission is so dangerous that I'm gonna ask both of you to go together on this one."_

_"With all due respect, master, but I would like to take care of this mission myself," said Gary._

_"This mission could result in death. I need both of you there to watch each other's back. I cannot let you go by yourselves. There is an island that's set to appear tomorrow near Sootopolis City named Mirage Island. I want you to go to that island and retrieve the Blue Orb on it."_

_"Why would you need the Blue Orb?" asked Misty. "Isn't that something that can control Kyorge?"_

_"Yes," said Sephiroth. "I would like you both to get it for me. It will be hard absolutely. There are guardians that protect it, and these guardians will not show any mercy to anybody who tries to retrieve the orb." Misty felt a chill down her spine._

_"Y-You think we should really go on that island?" asked Misty. "It seems very dangerous." _

_"I know," said Sephiroth. "You kids are not strong enough to take on this mission. You have the choice to quit it. I already have someone else in..."_

_"We'll do it," said Gary abruptly as he stood up. "When are we leaving?"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Gary clenched his fists.

_"I'm gonna show him not to ever underestimate my abilities," _thought Gary. _"I'm gonna get this mission over with, and then-"_

"Oh my Arceus!" he heard May yell. "It's Drew!"

_"Drew?" _thought Gary as he walked back outside. When he did, he saw the kids on the deck bringing something up from the sea. They dropped Drew down on the ground. He was all wet and out cold.

_"How the hell did he get over here?" _thought Gary.

* * *

Drew forcefully opened his eyes and stretched. He sat up. He was sitting on the same beach chair Ash had been sitting on before. He looked around and saw May, Ash, Brendan, and Dawn looking at him. He yawned and scratched his head.

"Sup guys," said Drew. "How ya doing?" He then lied back down and dozed off. He was immediately awoken when Ash shook him.

"Get up," said Ash. "What happened this time?"

"What happened?" asked Drew as he sat back up.

"May found your body just floating in the sea on a raft," said Brendan. "How the hell did you even get here and why were you unconscious in the sea?"

"How?" asked Drew as he thought. After a couple seconds of thinking, his eyes widened.

"Oh crap," said Drew. "I thought I died." Misty came back with a cup in her hand.

"I made him tea to make him feel better," said Misty.

"Thanks," said Drew as he took the cup and took a drink from it. "This is good. What did you use to make it?"

"Stop wasting time," said Ash. "Just tell us what happened." Drew closed his eyes as he thought.

"I don't remember all of it," said Drew. "I only remember three people. They gave me a choice for some question and I answered no. After that, my boat blew up and now I'm here."

"Three people?" asked Misty. "Are you talking about the island's guardians? You met them?"

"I think."

"How did you even get here?" asked May.

"I remember that," said Drew. "After we were chased by that group of Pokemon, I got separated from you guys and got lost in the forest. I found myself in Sootopolis City in the middle of the night. Some old lady told me about an island and how she met Sir Aaron's son, so I thought you guys might be on this island. After that, I "found" a rowboat and tried coming here until it happened."

"They just blew you up without a second thought?" asked Brendan.

"Yeah, and-"

Suddenly, it got really foggy so fast. They all looked around. The mist felt very ominous.

"Listen up, travelers!" yelled a man's voice coming from the mist, shocking everyone. The ship just stopped as the old man stepped out of the control room and looked around. May stood by Ash to stay safe. They then saw three figures through the mist in front of them.

"The Guardians," Misty whispered in fear.

"Your journey ends here!" yelled the voice again. "Mirage Island is the island of Kyorge, the king of the sea. No one is allowed to step foot on the island without Kyorge's permission. I shall give you all a warning first. You will also get a choice. If you continue, we will attack and possibly kill you in order to keep The Blue Orb safe. You will be hunted down, and your deaths will not become a burden for us. If you leave now, you will not get hurt, and you'll go back to your friends and family in one piece. Decide: will you continue on? Yes or no?" Drew's eyes widened.

"Guys, this is what I was talking about," said Drew.

"So they'll just blow up the ship?" asked Dawn in fear.

"I think we should say no," said Misty. "Maybe we can come another-"

"Yes!" yelled Ash and Gary simultaneously, shocking the others. There was silence for a while.

"Continue on," said the voice again. "Don't say we didn't warn you." The figures in the mist started to disappear as the mist started to fade. Within seconds, it was clear again. They looked around and saw no sign of the guardians.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" yelled Misty. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?! WE'RE DEAD NOW!"

"We're not dead yet," said Gary. "My mission comes first. I will not show fear to the enemy at all. If they plan to stand in my way, then so be it. I will not show mercy to them as well."

"I hate to say it, but I agree," said Ash. "I have to know why I'm going to this island. I'm not letting those bastards interrupt that."

"Now that I think about it," said Drew. "Why are you guys going to that island anyway?" Before Ash could answer, something crashed down behind him, shocking the others.

"The hell?" as he turned around to see who it was, but he was punched across the face and sent through the ship's control room, destroying the wheel.

"Well, shit," said Kevin. They all turned back. The man that had punched Ash was standing up. He was in front of Brendan, and Brendan noticed his massive size. The man looked down at Brendan coldly, making Brendan take steps back.

"What's your deal!" yelled May as she went to check on Ash.

"My name is Archie," said Archie as he looked at the kids. "I am a bounty hunter on a mission that I cannot disclose. I have seen the choice you've made to the guardians, and I would like to advise you to turn back. If you do now, death will not befall you."

"And who the hell are you to say that?" asked Gary as he unsheathed his sword.

"My name is Archie," Archie repeated. "I am a bounty hunter on-"

"I heard you the first time!" yelled Gary as he covered himself in electricity and charged at Archie to hit him, but Archie took the hand that Gary was holding his sword. He held Gary in the air by one hand as Gary tried kicking him, but his attacks had no effect at all. Archie dropped him for a second, and then he delivered a punch to Gary's stomach that knocked all the air out of him. Gary fell to the ground by Misty as he started to cough up blood.

"I have given you a choice," said Archie. "What will you do?"

"We're going to that island whether you want us to or not!" yelled Ash as he came back with an Aura Sphere in his hand. Before he struck Archie, the water in the ocean around the ship started to rise. It went towards Archie and lifted the man up, making Ash miss. They all looked up at him as he started to move water above his hands.

"Wrong choice," said Archie. Within a second, a huge ball of water was over his head.

"What's liquid gonna do?" asked Drew. "You gonna wet us?"

"He turned the water into a different state," said Gary as he forced himself to get up. "It's not solid, but the water's hard. If that thing comes down on us, it'll destroy the ship."

"I don't care how hard it is," said Ash as he materialized his Aura Blade.

"Be careful," said May.

"I know that," said Ash as he turned to her. At that moment, Archie threw the huge ball, and it came down on the ship. Everyone's mouth was agape. Ash turned back to it.

"You idiot!" yelled Gary. "There was no time for distractions!"

"Shit," he muttered. He tried holding it back, but Gary was right. The ball of water was hard. It felt like the outing of it was stone as the inside was complete water. Ash couldn't hold it back for long, and he was getting crushed by the ball as the ship started to get destroyed.

"DAMMIT!" yelled Ash. Within seconds, the place the ship was standing was now filled with wreckage of the broken ship. Archie watched from the sky, and then turned away as he crossed his arms.

"That boy is certainly right," said Archie. "There is no time for distractions." He let the water carry him towards Mirage Island.

* * *

**Read On -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to the movie**

* * *

It smelled like he was at a shore. He felt Pikachu licking at his face, but he tried to move it aside so it would stop, but Pikachu continued on, trying its best to get its trainer's attention. Ash groaned as he forced himself to sit up. His vision felt blurry, and he tried to get himself together. What he did notice though was the waves hitting the sandy shore as Wingulls sang above him. What he also noticed was wreckage scattered all over the shore. He looked down at Pikachu.

_"What the hell happened here?"_

He looked around more and then he noticed, not to far from him, a girl in red clothing was lying on the ground unconscious. Then it all came to him. He remembered what happened on the ship.

"May!" yelled Ash as he quickly stood and went to the girl's side. Just like Ash, she tried swatting him away. After a while, he finally got her to open her eyes. She groaned as she forced herself to sit up by Ash.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"Our ship blew up," said Ash as he looked around at the wreckage. "I have no idea where we landed though."

"We're on Mirage Island."

Ash and May turned towards Kevin, who was sitting by his broken ship and looking out to sea.

"We made it?" asked Ash. "I thought we were stuck on a lost island and we had to eat the big one first."

"I hope you're not talking about me," said Kevin.

"Where are the others?"

"I only see two other kids over there," said Kevin. Ash looked to where he was pointing and his eye twitched. He saw Gary and Misty while Gary was beginning to wake up, Gary looked around, and then Ash saw him clench his fist.

"You're doing fine over there, kiddo?" asked Kevin. Gary looked over to them and started walking towards Ash. When he got over to Ash, he glared at the boy as Ash just ignored him and looked down at May as he checked for her wounds.

"You idiot," he hissed. "You should've focused more on that bastard."

"And so what if I didn't?" asked Gary.

"You were the only one on that ship to destroy that ball since I was down," said Gary. "Now because of you, you've made that guy destroy an old man's ship, and let him roam around on this island. That just means one more obstacle in my path, just because you wanted to say one thing to your girl." Ash suddenly stopped checking May.

"What girl?" asked May, still dizzy. "Who are you seeing, Ash?"

"No one, May," responded Ash. He looked up at Gary.

"At least I was able to get back up after being punched in the face."

This seemed to have hit that specific nerve in Gary as he looked at Ash more fiercely.

"You just get weaker the more you travel with her, don't you?"

Ash slowly got up and faced Gary. They were staring into each other's fierce, bloodthirsty eyes.

"If you've got something to say, say it," hissed Ash. A pressure was starting to build up around them both.

"This is no time for fighting, kids," said Kevin. "You've got even bigger problems up ahead. We have no ship, so I don't know how we'll be able to head back. We shouldn't be on this island." Gary and Ash hadn't separated yet.

"Gary?" asked Misty, who was getting up behind them. "What happened?" After giving a deep breath, Gary walked away from Ash and headed towards Misty.

"Get up," said Gary. "We don't have time to waste."

"What?" asked Misty as she watched the boy walk ahead, making her get back into her senses. "Wait for me, dumbass!" She ran after him, not even seeing Ash and the others. Ash watched Gary go until he felt something touch his leg. He looked down to see May looking up at him, worry written all over her face.

"Everything okay?" she asked. Ash nodded and helped her up. May looked around at the scenery.

"Where is Dawn? Brendan? Drew?"

"They are somewhere on this island," said Ash. "Let's go looking for them."

"You kids are seriously going ahead?!" yelled Kevin. "That's crazy talk! Did you see those three mysterious people? That guy who destroyed my sweet Leslie?"

"I don't care," said Ash as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. "Sorry about your Leslie, I mean your ship. We'll make it up to you. You could either stay here or come with us?" When Ash turned back, he saw the old man swimming in the ocean.

"I'm going back to mainland, ya freaks!" yelled the old man. "I might come back later for you guys!" Until he was out of Ash's sight, Ash took May's hand and started walking deeper into the island.

* * *

On another side of the island, Dawn opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around. She noticed she was on a shore immediately. She forced herself to get up as she rubbed her head.

_"I don't remember, but I blame Ash for whatever happened," _thought Dawn. Immediately, Brendan and his Shiny Pelipper descended next to Dawn.

"Good, you're awake," said Brendan as he got off his Pokemon and checked Dawn for her injuries.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're on Mirage Island," said Brendan. "After our ship got blown up, we were washed up on this shore. Ash and May are someplace else. I saw some wreckage on another shore, so they must've been there. Also, I saw an old man swimming in the ocean, so I'm gonna bet that's our sailor."

"What about Gary, Misty, and Drew?" asked Dawn.

"Gary and Misty must be doing whatever they're doing," said Brendan. "Drew is on his lazy back sleeping over there." Brendan pointed towards Drew, who was in fact sleeping. Dawn sweat-dropped.

_"We had to be stuck with him?"_ thought Dawn. Brendan returned his Pelipper.

"I bet Ash is on this island somewhere," said Brendan. "Let's wake up Drew and look around. We have to be careful though. There are crazy people on this island already." Dawn nervously nodded.

* * *

Misty walked quietly behind Gary along a river. She could already sense that talking to Gary now would just be one big mistake. She cleared her throat and looked around. Mirage Island felt very normal to her. It wasn't like a forest, but it had trees scattered throughout the flowered field. She saw Wynauts a lot. She also noticed multiple rivers on the island.

"From someone in the city, they said there's a huge, gigantic river that Kyorge uses to come on the island," said Misty. "I wonder where that is. Maybe we can use that to find the Blue Orb, don't you think?" Gary didn't respond to her. After a while of walking, Gary stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" asked Misty.

"Shut up," said Gary. Misty mistook this as an insult and was about to scold Gary, but then, in a tree, she saw Archie jump down from it and look towards the two kids. The sight of him shook Misty.

"In places like this, it would be a waste not to take a nap," said Archie, still with his stern, non-changing expression. Gary reached for his sword.

"You really wouldn't want to fight me right now," said Gary. "I am not in the mood."

"I'm surprised to see you two come on this island alive," said Archie as some water from the river started to rise and surround the man. "I had given you kids a chance to not get in my way, but I guess my message hadn't been clear enough. Killing you might get it through you head." Gary started to become surrounded by electricity as Misty fearfully took steps back.

"I'd like to see you try," said Gary as he unsheathed his sword and it immediately got covered in electricity.

* * *

"How much farther is Ash?" asked Drew as he yawned. "This island is freaking huge. It could take us forever to look for him. How about we just wait for him to come to us?"

"And how about you shut up?" asked Brendan. Brendan, Dawn, and Drew were walking through a set of trees, trying to stay out of eyesight as best as they could. They started to hear the sound of water crashing someplace near them.

"Is that a waterfall?" asked Dawn. Within seconds, the set of trees ended, now exiting into an area where a huge waterfall was in. The kids looked at it with amazement until Brendan looked around. The area was very clear, and since they were on the lower level of the waterfall, Brendan saw that a big, inclined ledge that went behind the waterfall.

"To keep going, we're gonna have to go behind that," said Brendan. "Follow me, quickly!" They headed towards the waterfall, running so someone wouldn't see them at that exact time. Before they headed towards the ledge, Dawn felt cold.

"Does anyone else find that strange?" asked Dawn. Before Drew could respond, he saw a cloud of mist descending towards them. A big, strong fist then suddenly came out of the mist and crashed down on the ledge, destroying it. This prevented the kids from continuing on.

"When could mist grow arms?" asked Drew.

"Never," answered Brendan as he stood in front of the other two. The mist was rising up towards the sky, forming into a humanoid body. It rose towards the top of the waterfall as a woman was already there as the mist finally turned into a huge man. They both had a light blue jumpsuit that went all over their bodies, only revealing their faces. The women had a pale, sly face with blond hair that went to her chest as the man had on a devious, tanned face with orange hair and long sideburns.

"Hello there, kids," said the women as she waved at them. "You three must've been on that boat before. Let us just get one thing clear: we did not blow that thing up. You kids came here on your own free will. We would've blown it up later though."

"Who are you people?" asked Brendan.

"We're none other than the guardians of Kyorge's Palace," said the women. "My name is Sapphire. This man here is Emerald. He doesn't talk to people below us, so don't expect a word from him."

"What do you want from us?" asked Brendan. Sapphire lowered her hand.

"Don't you remember?" asked Sapphire as three ice needles appeared in her hand. "We gave you kids a warning." She tossed them at the kids, who quickly got out of the way.

"Don't screw with us!" yelled Drew as he tossed out a Pokeball, releasing Flygon. "Use Dragonbreath." Flygon shot at Sapphire, but she got out of the way as Emerald stayed where he was. When the attack hit him, it went through Emerald. He then suddenly turned into vapor and disappeared.

"What the hell?'" asked Brendan, but then Emerald formed in front of them. He pushed his foot into the ground, causing a small earthquake that knocked the kids off their balance as they fell into the river by the waterfall and were carried away. Sapphire came by Emerald.

"Why'd you have to do that?" asked Sapphire as she cupped her hands around her mouth. "We'll be looking for you! Don't even think about heading towards the palace!" The kids fell down another waterfall. Before they hit the ground, Flygon got out from the water and got them all, landing them safety in the trees to avoid sight from the guardians.

"How come every dude we meet has some sort of mystical super power?" asked Dawn. "What happened to logic?"

"Fuck logic when you're around Ash," said Brendan. "They said we shouldn't head towards the Palace. That would be the first place Ash would go towards. We should go towards there."

"Are you fucking crazy?" asked Dawn. "I vote we stay by the shore for them. They might be looking for us over there."

"We have no time to go back over there," said Brendan. "We have to help them out at the Palace. Who knows the crazy stuff they're in right now?"

"Let's get going then," said Drew as he petted his Flygon's head. "We'll just beat the crap out of them if they get in our way then." Dawn sighed. At times like this, she wished for more girls in the group.

* * *

Gary and Archie were staring each other down. Misty wanted to yell at Gary to attack, but she knew the art of waiting for the first strike. The wind blew, making Archie shift his foot. Gary immediately rushed toward Archie to strike him down, but Archie developed a shield of water in front of him.

"Like water is going to stop my blade!" yelled Gary as he tried to break through it, but the water felt like it was hard as steel. Archie tried hitting Gary with another part of the water, but Gary ducked before it made contact with him.

"No matter what you do, water can conduct electricity!" yelled Gary as he drove his blade into the water shield in front of Archie. He then released a pressure of electricity into the water, expecting it to shock the man, but Archie still stood unaffected.

"What the hell are you?" asked Gary in frustration. Archie took Gary's blade in his hand, not even getting cut by it. He pulled Gary closer and looked into the boy's eyes.

"A failed experiment," he answered. He then kicked Gary towards Misty. The kick dealt a blow on the boy's stomach since he was already coughing up blood.

"I really think we should retreat this time, Gary," said Misty. "This is too dangerous."

"Fuck that!" yelled Gary as he tried to get up again, but Archie was already in front of them. He put his hand in front of them, making water surround the two. They were both in a ball of water as they tried to hold their breath. Archie started to walk away.

"You can breathe inside that, so there's no reason to hold your breath," said Archie. "You'll be stuck in there for I don't care how long. It'll give me time to continue my mission in peace. You two will just starve in there and rot away."

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled Gary as Misty covered her ears. Archie waved to them and continued walking on.

* * *

Ash and May were just walking towards everywhere, not even caring about their sense of direction. Due to their movement, they sometimes kept going back to the shore. It had already been about two hours, and they haven't even found a trace of the others.

"Maybe we should follow a river," said May. "That could help."

"Maybe I don't want to do that," said Ash. "I know where I'm going. Pikachu says it hears an ocean. They must be over there." When they got there, they once again were at the shore. After finally giving up, May convinced Ash to finally follow a river.

"Pikachu, can't you just smell where they are?" asked Ash. "That could be faster than looking for them."

"Pika," said an exhausted Pikachu.

"Don't let Pikachu do all the work," said May. "Let's try doing this ourselves."

"Fine," said Ash. "But I think Pikachu would do it for me whether I ask him to or not, right Pikachu?" Pikachu didn't respond. They didn't care about standing out in the open. They were mostly taking detours so May could see the Pokemon and the many different types of flowers on the island. After a while, Pikachu started to sense a familiar smell.

"You smell them?" asked Ash, but Pikachu just shrugged its shoulders. "Doesn't matter to me. Let's go!" He quickly took May's hand and started running. Following Pikachu's sense of smell, Ash finally found what Pikachu was smelling, but his eye twitched when he saw who it was.

"What is it?" asked May as she looked at what Ash was looking at. She smiled. They were looking at Gary and Misty within the blue water ball. Ash carefully tried pulling May away, trying to not be noticed by the other two.

"Hey guys!" yelled May as she ran towards them as Ash hit his head against a tree. They turned to May.

"May, is that really you?" asked Misty. "Please get us out of here. I'm not enjoying being here with his sour sport."

"How did you guys get in there anyway?" asked May as she looked around the ball and touched it. It was water, but it was hard as well.

"I'll tell you two later, just get us out," said Misty. May once again tried hitting the water, but it had no effect at all. She started to think, and then she turned to Ash.

"Ash, get them out of this," said May.

"Who?" asked Ash. "I don't see anyone there but you."

"Ash!"

"Fine," said Ash as he materialized his Aura Blade. He positioned himself in front of the ball and prepared to strike it.

"Be careful. You could hurt us," said Misty.

"I actually don't mind doing that," said Ash as he moved his blade downwards to hit the ball as hard as he could, but the ball didn't even crack open.

"I tried my best," said Ash as he de-materialized his blade and took May's hand. "Let's go. Brendan and Dawn should be here somewhere."

"Ash, get your ass over here!" yelled Misty. May sighed and stopped while she forced Ash to head back to Gary and Misty, with Ash responding with a loud groan. May touched the ball again, trying to see an opening.

"Maybe it needs words to open up," said May. "Open up! Open sesame! I command you to release these two!" No one else noticed except for Pikachu, who saw May's hand quickly illuminate red. The ball slowly started to open up, dropping a wet Gary and Misty to the ground. They both looked surprisingly at May, who looked astonished at Ash.

"That actually worked," said May as she placed her arms on her sides with a smile. "I'm not that useless now, am I?"

* * *

Due to safety measures, Misty forced Gary to let them tag along with Ash and May. She convinced him by telling the boy that being with Ash and May could help them find what they're looking for quicker. Ash and Gary were already not enjoying each other's company. They easily broke down into arguments from time to time. At first, May and Misty would stop them, but now they just let the two do whatever the fuck they wanted and talked with each other.

"So that's why you were stuck in that ball?" asked May as Pikachu was on her shoulder, afraid that it would get into Ash and Gary's fights if it stayed with Ash.

"Yeah," said Misty as she rubbed her head. "Being here seems dangerous enough. I think we should leave before anything else happens."

"Why are you two on this island in the first place?"

"Well-"

"Misty, we should not disclose that information," said Gary. "That is our business and our business alone."

"So you got your butt kicked by the same person twice?" asked Ash. "That's hilarious."

"Shut it, Ketchum."

"I bet when we see him again, he'll kick your butt the third time."

"I thought I told you to shut it!"

"I bet if I was there, I would've killed him in an instant."

"If you talk one more time-"

"What are you gonna do? Kick my butt? Let's all remember you got yours kicked. Twice!"

"That's it," said Gary as he was about to take out his sword, but suddenly an arm went across his shoulder as another went across Ash's.

"How are my two homeboys doing this fine evening?" asked Drew. "I never expected you two to get along without me." They looked back to see Brendan and Dawn get out from behind the trees.

"There you guys are," said Dawn as she gave a sigh of relief. "We thought it would take forever to find you."

"Thank Arceus you're safe," said May. "On a side note, I don't think Ash had intention to find you two." Brendan looked up to the sky and saw the sun going down.

"We should find a place to rest," said Brendan. "It wouldn't be good to stay out here at night."

"Where were you two heading for?" asked Misty.

"We were trying to find the Palace," said Brendan. "We encountered two of the guardians. They warned us not to head towards it. We knew you guys would go over there."

"We weren't planning to, but I saw one in the distance over there," said May and she pointed towards north.

"We should stay away from that. Just because-"

Before he could finish, Ash and Gary were already running towards the palace. He sighed, and motioned for the others to head there as well.

* * *

After about half an hour, they finally made it to the Palace. It was huge, and its blue outer walls felt like they were made of cold ice. A large river came from its opening that headed out to sea.

"This must be where Kyorge comes in from," said Misty. "Being around this place gives me the creeps."

"I agree," said Dawn. "I don't think we should stay around here."

"Aw screw that," said Ash. "We're going inside this place anyway. Come on guys, let's-"

"Foolish children! I would advise you not to enter the Palace at all."

They all looked upwards and saw the three guardians stationed on top of the Palace, looking down at them. Sapphire and Emerald were on top, with another man as well, wearing the light blue jumpsuit that went all over his body, but with three large rings coming out of his back. He was slim with a pale, calm face. No hair was present.

"When my comrades warned you not to step foot here, you really should've listened to their warning," said the last man. "My name is Macao. It doesn't really matter that I've told you that, because at this very moment, you have no future."

"Bring it on!" yelled Ash. "I'll take you on easily!"

"Overconfident, I see," said Macao. "We are the chosen guardians of this Palace. We were given our powers by Kyorge itself to protect The Blue Orb from anybody would dares to put their filthy hands on it. Do you really would like to take the risk of pissing us off?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," said Gary as he prepared to take out his sword.

"Do what you please," said Macao. "Just remember, we will not hold back even for a second. We will obliterate you all. Come inside the castle if you dare. We'll be waiting." They all then disappeared into thin air. Ash cracked his knuckles.

"This is going to be fun," said Ash as he was about to enter, but Gary placed his sword in front of Ash. "The hell?"

"Don't even think about heading into the Palace," said Gary. "There are already too many obstacles in my path. Adding you is a waste of my time."

"Like you're gonna stop me."

"I'm serious, Ash. If you even think about getting in my way, I will kill you too."

Silence befell them.

"Gary, you don't really mean that, right?" asked Drew. Ash materialized his Aura Blade and looked into Gary's eyes sternly.

"Go ahead and try," he said. Immediately, electricity shot out at Ash, who was easily able to dodge the bolts. Gary jumped at Ash and elbowed the boy across the face, ramming him towards the palace walls. Ash got back up, but Gary slammed his fist on top of Ash's head, ramming him into the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" yelled Drew as he ran towards them. "You guys have to calm the fuck down!"

"You can't be serious in killing him, Gary," said Misty. "That's not why we're here."

"He asked for it," said Gary. "I would've had to beat him up at some point inside. Why not do it now? I won't kill him. Knocking him out would give me enough time."

"Gary, don't be selfish!" yelled Misty. "Maybe he could help us."

"I don't need any asshole to help me with anything," said Gary. "The only way to become stronger is by taking care of things myself. Having Ash here to help me is a disgrace."

"Shut the hell up, Gary," said Ash as he started to get back up. "Don't even think that I'm weak. I'll never be weaker than you."

"You already are," said Gary. Ash charged at Gary with his Aura Blade, but Gary blocked each hit with his sword. He kicked Ash across the face, but Ash didn't fall down and continued to hit Gary. A thunderbolt came down from the sky and hit Ash, electrocuting him. Ash fell to the ground.

"Had enough?" asked Gary.

"Just getting warmed up," said Ash as he looked back at Gary. "I get hit by my Pikachu's electricity all the time. Yours was just nothing to me." Ash charged at Gary with his Aura covered fist, but Gary dodged the attack when he suddenly got out of the way at the speed of lightening, now going above Ash. Once again at the speed of lightening, he crashed down on Ash, letting the boy crash down on the ground. Gary continued to pummel Ash over and over again, with Ash not being able to hit him due to how fast the boy was going.

"Hold still, dammit!" yelled Ash as he swung his blade at Gary, but Gary appeared behind Ash and launched a powerful lightening attack that pushed Ash to the ground and rammed him on the palace walls. Gary went in front of Ash and walked towards him, but Misty grabbed his arm.

"Stop it, Gary," said Misty. "Just stop it." Gary looked at her, and then removed his arm from her hand. He started heading inside the palace.

"Get back over here," said Ash as he tried standing up. "I'm not finished yet."

"Get back down," said Gary. "I'm just gonna get this over with and leave this island without any trouble."

"I said I'm not finished yet," said Ash as he made an Aura Sphere in his hand. Gary stopped and turned to Ash.

"Ash, just stop," said May. "You're wasting too much of your energy on him."

"I don't care," said Ash. "When I say I'm not done, I mean I'm not freaking done." Ash tossed his Aura Sphere at Gary, but Gary knocked it aside before it struck him.

"You're an idiot," said Gary.

"I'm one freaking idiot, all right!" yelled Ash as he materialized his Aura Blade and swung it down on Gary, who blocked the attack with his sword. He then kicked Ash aside as he went after him. They started to fight further inside the Palace.

"We can't lose sight of them," said Brendan. "We have to follow." The rest of them ran inside the Palace.

* * *

Ash punched Gary across face, but Gary retaliated as he kneed Ash on his stomach. The inside of the castle was filled with water, with a walkway that led to each room. As Ash and Gary went into each place to fight, the others were trying to follow them. Ash and Gary exited the room as the others tried to as well, but suddenly something crashed down in front of them. May was only able to get past to go on.

"Aw crap," said Drew. "More trouble." The big man Emerald now stood in their way.

"You kids are so stupid," said Emerald. "I'm gonna enjoy watching your brains pop."

"We're just gonna have to beat him up and keep going," said Brendan as he tossed a Pokeball, releasing Aggron.

"Aggron, move him out of the way," ordered Brendan. Aggron went towards Emerald and tried moving the man aside, but Emerald still stayed where he was. He smirked.

"You kids are funny," he laughed as he pushed Aggron away.

_"Dammit, what should we do?" _thought Brendan. Drew tossed out a Pokeball and released Absol.

"Use Air Slash!" ordered Drew. Absol attacked Emerald, but the sharp air just went through the man.

"I'll take care of this guy here," said Drew. "You guys should keep on going to help out Ash and Gary. They could hurt each other too much if we waste our time with this guy."

"You sure you'll be able to take this guy on alone?" asked Brendan. "Maybe we can finish him off together."

"No, I think I can deal with him alone," said Drew. "Now go. I'll create an opening. Absol, use Air Slash on him again." The sharp air attacked the man, but it once again had no effect on him at all.

"This is pitiful," said Emerald. "As guardians, we will do whatever it takes to protect what we're ordered to protect. If you really want that orb, you're gonna have to get through me first."

"I fucking know that," said Drew. "What the hell is wrong with your body anyway?"

"As the guardians of this Palace, we have been given power by Kyorge," said Emerald as he cracked his knuckles. "My specific power is the water property of air. I can make my body turn into water vapor. You can't touch me at all. I'm almost invincible compared to a lowlife like you."

"If you're made out of air, then that means I can just blow you away," said Drew as he took out another Pokemon and released Flygon. "Flygon, flap your wings so this guy can disappear." Flygon did exactly that, and just like as planned, Emerald was blown away into the air.

"Now go!" yelled Drew. Brendan nodded and took Dawn's hand and motioned for Misty to follow. They ran towards the entrance towards another room while still running on the walking platform on top of the water. Drew gave a sigh of relief and looked around.

"You're somewhere around here!" yelled Drew. "Show your damn face." Emerald materialized in front of Drew and prepared to punch the boy on the face. Drew guarded his head. Before the attack could make contact, Emerald's hand was suddenly hit by an ice beam. The attack still hit Drew, sending the boy towards the water. He rose up to the surface and looked around. Due to the punch, Emerald's hand broke into pieces. He no longer had another hand.

"Who in the hell would try something like that?" asked Emerald. He looked back at the Misty, who had her Corsola by her side.

"You have to be smart," said Misty. "Since you said you were just made out of water vapor, that means I can change your body into another water property. Turning you into ice should break you apart."

"Why the hell did you come back?" asked Drew. "It wasn't easy getting you past him."

"I remember how dumb you were back then, Drew," said Misty. "Leaving you here to fight this guy alone would've felt like leaving you here to die. We'll fight him together." Drew looked at her and looked like he was thinking.

"Who are you again?"

"Screw you!"

Emerald looked away from his hand, and looked at the kids.

"Sapphire always does these types of things to me," said Emerald. "I just get it fixed when Kyorge returns. I don't need it though. Beating you two will be easy." With the help of Misty, Drew got out from the water and looked back at Emerald with a smirk.

"Bring it on you, bastard," he taunted.

"Cocky, aren't we?" asked Emerald.

* * *

Ash elbowed Gary down to the large platform that stood on top of the water from the air. Ash came down on Gary with his Aura Blade, but the boy moved out of the way and held his sword up at Ash. May came running into the room as she breathed heavily.

"Ash, just let it go this time," said May. "I'm getting too tired."

"Fuck off, May," said Ash. "This is my business." Ash charged at Gary. He swung his Aura Blade at Gary, but it was blocked by Gary's sword. Ash then created an Aura Sphere and hit Gary with it, launching the boy towards the other room. May sighed in annoyance and ran after them, with Brendan and Dawn just entering the room.

"They're running fast," said Dawn. "We have to catch up with them. They tried going towards the other room, but huge icicles from the roof landed in front of them.

"Dammit!" yelled Brendan. Sapphire came down and landed in front of them. She moved her hair out of her face and smirked.

"I've been waiting for you kids all day," said Sapphire. "Wanna really have fun?"

"Oh shut up," said Dawn as she took out a Pokeball and released Cyndaquil.

"Cute little Pokemon. What's it gonna do to me?"

"Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!" ordered Dawn. Cyndaquil shot at Sapphire, who easily created an ice wall to block the attack. The ice immediately melted soon after.

"Smart girl," said Sapphire. "I bet you were prepared for that after only one encounter. Let me give you your reward." She created ice needles in her hand and tossed it at Dawn, but Brendan moved her out of the way before they could get hit.

"This bitch is fast," said Brendan. "Listen up, lady. We don't want any trouble from you. We're just trying to get our friends."

"This castle holds a relic that has the power to control Kyorge itself. I can't just let a kid walk around here and not beat the crap out of them. We've encountered a bunch of others coming onto this island. A ton of adventurers. Some just say they want to explore, and then seconds later, they try to steal the orb from right under our noses. We can't trust anyone anymore."

"I don't think we really want the orb," said Brendan. "Our friend said that he felt like coming here because he wanted answers. I don't think he really wants the orb."

"We don't really know about the other one though," said Dawn. "Gary is always on a bunch of top secret stuff that he never wants to talk to us about."

"It doesn't matter," said Sapphire. "Once you step foot on this island, you risk getting your butt kicked. That's that. There is nothing more to say. We gave you kids the choice of not coming here before you even landed on this island."

"We didn't make that choice," said Brendan. "Ash and Gary did without telling any of us."

"Excuses, excuses," said Sapphire as she created ice needles in her hand again. "I'm gonna kill you both right here and right now. If I do, then that means less trouble. Those two other boys will eventually tire each other out, making it easier to kill them."

"Like we'll let you do that," said Brendan. "Even though I don't care what the hell happens to Gary, saying that you're going to hurt Ash means that you have to deal with me."

"I'd like to see you try," said Sapphire as she tossed the ice needles at Brendan. Cyndaquil extended its flames, so it melted the needles before it attacked Brendan. Brendan then took out a Pokeball and sent out Mightyena.

"Mightyena, use Shadow Ball," ordered Brendan. Mightyena shot its attack at Sapphire, who acrobatically got out of the way before the attack could completely deal damage to her. She extended out her arms and ice started to form around her.

"With the power I got, I can control ice at my will," said Sapphire as she created a huge hammer. She guided it down towards Brendan and Dawn and slammed it in between them.

"Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower on that hammer!" ordered Dawn. Cyndaquil used its attack, and the top of the hammer immediately melted off. Sapphire got on the ground and created an eagle from her ice.

"I can also give life to my creations," said Sapphire as Dawn and Brendan looked at the ice flap its wings easily without the control of Sapphire. "With this power, I will murder every last one of you kids with my own two hands." She created much more, creating a flock that headed towards Dawn and Brendan. They ducked so they wouldn't get attacked and looked up at the ice creatures.

"Marvel at the beautiful wonders of ice!"

* * *

Ash broke through the wall, landing on the ground. Gary walked over to him breathing heavily. He wiped off the blood that was going down his mouth.

"Are you done yet?" asked Gary. "I'm done dealing with you." He looked around. He saw that the room was so large. A throne was placed in the middle on a high rock, with Macao looking down at them with a smirk.

"I find it surprising how you two were able to get past my other comrades with ease," said Macao as he stood up. "Are you here for the Blue Orb?"

"Yes I am," said Gary. "You're gonna give it to me." Macao outstretched his hand, making the Blue Orb materialize on it. He tossed it into the air and caught it.

"This is the one way ticket into controlling the all-powerful King of the Sea," said Macao. "I cannot let you touch this orb. We are the guardians of this orb. Thanks to that, we have the responsibly to protect it."

"I'm going to make you give that to me," said Gary as he covered himself in electricity. Gary appeared in front of Macao and used his sword to cut him, but his sword just went right through the man.

"Do you see it now?" asked Macao. "Do you finally see my power? My body has the ability to change its property into water itself. Fighting me is something that you cannot do."

"Shut up!" yelled Gary as she drove his sword into Macao's body. He let out electricity, causing Macao to explode. His body turned into water as it fell on the ground. It then came together and formed into a human body again.

"My body is fully composed of water," said Macao. "Your chances of beating me are very small. It's not possible."

"I don't care," said Gary angrily as he tried cutting Macao over and over again, but his sword just went through the man. Macao yawned, and then he kicked Gary on his stomach, pushing him back.

"Unlike my comrades, I don't need any other power," said Macao. "I'm pretty much someone you cannot beat because you cannot touch him. Wanna try another go?"

"You son of a-"

Ash ran past Gary and punched Macao on his face with his aura covered fist. Macao's face was destroyed, but it immediately came back together. Ash continued punching the man, but he just smacked Ash aside.

"What are you doing, kid?" asked Macao. "Do you have the intention of taking the orb from me?"

"I first, I didn't give a damn about taking that orb from anyone," said Ash. "The only reason I came on this island was just to find out how my dad met Kyorge and stuff. I just wanted to see Kyorge with my own eyes, but now I know why Gary is on this island. He just wants that orb, right?" Ash covered his fist in aura and slammed them against each other.

"I'm about to show him that I can get it first," said Ash. "This'll mean that I'm way stronger than him now."

"I'd like to see you try," said Gary as he forced himself I get up.

"Stupid kids," said Macao. "Didn't you two already tire yourselves out before?" Ash and Gary charged at Macao. Ash tried to hit the man with his fists and Gary tried striking the man down with his sword. Macao easily dodged every single one of them. He kicked Gary and pushed the boy towards Ash. They hit each other and fell back, but they got up and continued to fight. Ash created an Aura Sphere and threw it at Macao, but he moved back as the ball hit the ground, causing an explosion. Macao got out of the way and jumped in the air. When he looked up, he saw Gary about to hit him with his sword covered in electricity. It cut Macao right down the middle, but he split in two and kicked Gary to the ground. Macao then landed behind Ash and punched the boy on the face, sending him by Gary. They breathed heavily as they tried getting up.

"Should've focused on getting the orb rather than fighting each other before," said Macao. "You can't touch me at all. To you, I'm invincible. I am a god." The roof suddenly exploded. Before Macao could turn to see what happened, a fist went through his stomach. He looked down at it, and looked behind him to see Archie.

"How did you-"

"This castle was made from ice," said Archie. "I changed the property of it so it would've been easier to destroy. As for you, I changed your property to something that made it easier to kill you." Archie removed his fist as blood started to come down Macao as he fell to the ground.

"You can repair it yourself," said Archie as he took the Blue Orb in his hand. "I have completed my mission. There should be no more obstacles to come before me." He looked towards Ash and Gary, who were standing up while glaring at him. Archie sighed.

"I guess there are two more flies I have to kill."

* * *

**Read On -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to the movie**

* * *

Ash and Gary were breathing heavily, looking at Archie. He kicked the unconscious Macao aside.

"I thought I locked you up," said Archie towards Gary. "The only way for someone to be released from it is through the power of a legendary Pokemon."

"That doesn't matter right now," said Gary as he took out his sword and pointed it at Archie.

"Give me that orb," said Gary. "I've already been dealing with stuff today. I really don't want to add you in it." Archie shrugged.

"You're gonna have to if you want the orb back," said Archie. "To tell the truth, I really don't mind killing you both. How about I give you another chance to choose here? You bow down to me at this moment, or else I murder you."

"You'll be the one bowing down to me!" yelled Ash as he charged at Archie with his aura covered fists, but Archie easily caught his fists.

"Why the hell won't you just stay down?" asked Ash.

"Funny, I was about to ask you that," said Archie as he flicked Ash's hand away and punched Ash right on the face. The boy flew towards the wall, where he crashed right through it. Behind that wall, May was behind it. She saw Ash on the ground and immediately went by him to check him as Pikachu prepared to fight.

"You have the same type of water abilities as these guardians," said Gary. "Are you supposed to be a guardian here?"

"I have no affiliation with these people," said Archie. "I'm someone you don't need to know about at all."

"You said you were a failed experiment," said Gary. "What was that supposed to mean?" Archie didn't respond. Archie started to surround himself with water as he crossed his arms.

"People in this world are cruel," said Archie. "That's how humans were developed. We were developed to kill, beg, and hurt others because we were given free will to do whatever we wanted. I was just a little kid. I was taken from my own mother and father by a cruel, sick man. He experimented on me. He made me the way I am right now. I've turned into someone who's designed to kill, and with all truth, I fucking enjoy my life. I get to kill little, weak humans for the fun of it. Seeing your face has given me the exhilaration to kill. Are you prepared to face hell itself?" Gary positioned his sword and pointed it to Archie.

"I will be the one making you experience hell," said Gary as he appeared in front of Archie with lightning speed. Archie tried punching him, but Gary went behind the man and slashed the man on his back. Blood escaped his back as Gary back-flipped away from the man. Archie looked at Gary, and Gary watched his wound heal up.

"I'm a mutated monster," said Archie as water surrounded him again. He let out his hand and a huge ball of water appeared in it. He quickly tossed it at Gary. Gary moved out of the way in lightning speed, but Archie was suddenly on top of him. Archie elbowed Gary to the ground and held the kid by the neck as he made a fist with the other.

"I shall beat your face over and over again," said Archie. "Would you like that?"

"Why the fuck would you tell me that?" asked Gary as he tried to be released. Archie was about to punch, but a fist connected with his face, knocking him away from Gary. Archie got to his feet and checked his cheek.

_"It's been so long since a mere person injured me."_

He looked back at Ash, who seemed to be wobbling on his feet.

"I can't let you beat up Gary," said Ash as aura covered his fist. "That's my fucking job, not yours!" Archie stood and cracked his knuckles.

"You already look like you're in pain," said Archie. "Why fight me to increase that?"

"This shit is nothing," said Ash as he slammed his fist together. "I've been beaten up way more before." He rushed towards Archie, and then delivered quick punches to him. Archie was pushed down to the wall. He looked at his body in surprise and looked at Ash. Even Gary looked at Ash in shock.

"I'm gonna teach you to get your own fucking prey," said Ash. Archie stood as he glared at the boy.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you especially," said Archie.

* * *

"Got anything smart in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Saying something nice to me isn't going to help me think."

"Can you think any faster?"

"Don't piss me off right now. We really don't have time for this."

"Wanna get something to eat after this?"

"How the hell do you think we're gonna live through this?!"

"Don't ignore me," said Emerald as he watched Misty and Drew bicker in front of him. The two kids have mostly been avoiding his attacks. He also noticed that Misty was the only person thinking in their fight. Drew was pretty much someone who just attacked on instinct.

_"Why did I have to be stuck with these two?"_

"I have an idea," said Drew as he raised his fist in the air.

"What is it?" asked Misty.

"You have to-Absol, use Shadow Ball!" ordered Drew suddenly. Absol listened to the quick command and shot the ball of darkness at Emerald. Emerald was actually surprised at the surprise command. He didn't have time to dodge the attack, and the ball hit its target.

"What was that supposed to be?" asked Misty.

"A surprise attack," said Drew as he gave her thumbs up. "Have you ever heard about it?" When the dust cloud disappeared, Emerald stood unscathed, with some of his body gone, but they rebuilt itself in thin air.

"I'm getting sick of you two," said Emerald. "I never thought I'd have to do this." His body disappeared, and within seconds, the whole room was covered in mist. Misty and Drew stayed near each other as their vision was getting low.

_"Dammit," _thought Misty. _"At times like this, I actually would prefer being with Gary."_

* * *

Brendan and Dawn were having trouble with Sapphire. They were mostly dodging the women's ice attacks. She was quick and unpredictable. The only way to predict her moves would be by reading her mind, but none of them had that type of ability. They only had Cyndaquil to get them out of tight situations like when they are surrounded, but the small Pokemon was getting weaker.

"Cyndaquil can't hold out for too long, Brendan," warned Dawn. "We have to finish this fight quickly."

"That's easier said than done," said Brendan. "I can't even get close to her without be blown away." He reached for his Pokeballs and tossed out Nuzleaf.

"Nuzleaf, try distracting that women every time she's about to hit us," said Brendan. "Then maybe we can find an opening somewhere." Nuzleaf nodded.

"Opening?" asked Sapphire. "On me, there is no opening at all. Quit living in your funny delusions."

"Everything has an opening," said Brendan. "There is nothing that doesn't."

"Don't screw with me," said Sapphire as she made ice lances head towards the kids. Brendan and Dawn ducked, and Nuzleaf ran towards Sapphire to attack.

_"She won't be able to hit Nuzleaf and attack us at the same time," _thought Brendan. _"Once Nuzleaf distracts her, I'll tell Cyndaquil to hit her with one powerful flamethrower." _Nuzleaf came towards Sapphire to punch her, but behind her, an ice hammer materialized and slammed Nuzleaf to the ground. Brendan clenched his teeth.

"Tried to find an opening in me, weren't you?" asked Sapphire. "I can use my imagination to do anything, kid. The finale is just about to begin. You should've never stepped foot on this island in the first place."

"We're not done yet though," said Brendan as he stood and smirked. "We're just getting started." Sapphire's cocky expression turned into an angry one.

"When I'm angry, my imagination gets fierce," said Sapphire.

* * *

On the sidelines, May watched in horror as Archie beat Ash and Gary to the ground. They both tried releasing their Pokemon to fight for them, but Archie didn't even give them a chance to do anything. Archie punched Ash towards a wall, and watched the boy fall to the ground. Archie walked towards Ash as he placed his foot on his head. He was about to push down.

"No!" yelled May. Archie raised his head and looked at her. Before he could do anything, Gary shoved his sword through Archie's stomach.

"You left yourself wide open," said Gary with a smirk. Archie smacked Gary away. Gary tried to get back up, and reach for his sword, but Archie placed his foot on Gary's hand. Gary yelled in pain and tried getting his hand away from Archie, but Archie just pushed down harder.

"Why do you continue to struggle?" asked Archie. "I have forgotten that there were more of you on that ship I destroyed. If you survived, it must mean the others survived as well. When I am done with you, I will go towards the others and kill them. I will show you the dangers of angering me. They must be in this Palace. I shall go to every last one of them and rip them apart. They should be weak now facing the other guardians. Archie then heard Gary snicker. He looked down at Gary's smirk.

"Don't underestimate any of them," said Gary. "I don't know them very well, but they've been hanging out with Ash. Why do you think I left them to fight those guys? Once they beat them, I won't have anybody else in my way. Don't ever underestimate us kids."

"I really hate cocky children," said Archie as he started to kick Gary over and over. May wanted to help, but then she saw Ash trying to get up. His eyes were blue.

* * *

Drew and Misty's room was covered in a thick fog. They couldn't see Emerald at all, but they felt his presence.

"Show yourself, coward," said Drew. "I don't have all day to spend here with you, I've gotta go out and help the rest of my friends, dammit!" Suddenly, Drew felt like he was punched across the face. He fell to the ground as he held his cheek.

"Flygon, try to blow this thing away," said Drew. Flygon tried to do what it was told, but the fog stayed where it was.

"This is me!" yelled Emerald from all over the room. "I am this fog. You can't touch nor hurt me. I am the air. Because I'm all around you, I can hit you from any angle, and any place. I am everywhere." Drew tried to get up, but he felt like he was suddenly kicked back towards the ground.

"Drew, are you okay?" asked Misty as she looked back at Drew. She felt the air get knocked out of her when she was suddenly sucker-punched to the ground. She fell to the ground holding her stomach. She tried holding in her scream. She looked back up. The mist got even thicker. She heard Drew getting beaten up even more behind her. She was scared to move. She really didn't want to get hit again. She heard Drew's Pokemon yell in pain. She was shaking. She was actually feeling fear.

_"Is this how I die?" _she thought.

"BULLSHIT!" yelled Drew. "Your punches don't even hurt. Come at me, bro!" She heard Drew get beaten up again.

"It's going to be okay, Misty," said Drew. "Time to put on your thinking cap, girl. This is water vapor. We can't see him. He has to be seeable. How can we make him seeable?"

"If he turns into a liquid or solid, then we can get him."

"How do we do that?" asked Drew. She continued hearing him getting hit, but he continued to talk to her. She realized he was trying to make Emerald direct his punches at him, giving Misty a chance to think. She had to think. She closed her eyes.

"We can cool him down," said Misty.

"What will he turn into?"

"Liquid."

"Turning him into liquid will just make him cool down. We need it to be harder. What about ice? Is there a way to quickly ice him?"

"We can freeze him," said Misty. Drew smirked.

"Does any of your Pokemon know ice moves?" asked Drew.

"My Corsola knows Blizzard and my Staryu knows Ice Beam," said Misty.

"That's even better," said Drew. "Here's what I need you to do. I need you to make Corsola freeze this room while your Staryu hits that water with Ice Beam. Since the mist should be connected to the water by now, it should freeze him."

"That'll freeze us, too."

"I don't care," said Drew. "Yo, freak! Your momma's so ugly that when she looked out the window, she got arrested!"

"I've heard that one a billion times and it still pisses me off!" yelled Emerald as he started to hit Drew even more.

"Staryu, hit the water with Ice Beam while Corsola, use a strong Blizzard," ordered Misty. "Do the strongest one you've got!" Misty couldn't see them, but she saw them using their moves. She heard them getting hit, but they continued. She also got hit, but she tried to resist it. After a while, the room started to get cold.

"Stop this instant!" yelled Emerald. After a few minutes, the water vapor started to freeze. Within a few seconds, everywhere the vapor reached was now frozen, encasing Drew and Misty inside it.

"Foolish kids," said Emerald. "You just ended up freezing yourself. I'll melt eventually, and by that time, you two would be dead." Drew suddenly started to yell. He yelled so loudly.

"What the fuck are you doing!" yelled Emerald. Suddenly, a crack formed in front of Drew. He slammed his head against it, releasing his face. He then started hitting the ice around him. More cracks kept forming.

"Stop it, please!" pleaded Emerald. One final crack, and the ice was destroyed. Pieces of it fell to the water as Misty and the other Pokemon were released. One small piece fell on the ground.

"What did you do?" asked Emerald.

"I kicked your ass," said Drew in a hoarse voice due to his yelling. He crushed the ice under his foot. He looked back at Misty and smiled. Misty noticed his face bruised and saw his black eye. She smiled.

"We did it," said Drew.

"We sure did, Drew," said Misty. "We sure did." She watched Absol and Flygon crowd around their trainer, giving him a huge embrace for their victory. She sighed in relief and lied down on the ground. She never thought an idiot like Drew would actually outmatch her intelligence and devise a plan for them to win. She smiled.

_"At least you are smarter than before," _thought Misty. _"Now that I think about it, I wonder how the others are doing right now."_

* * *

"Pelipper, use Hydro Pump!" ordered Brendan as his Pelipper shot a powerful hydro pump from its mouth. Sapphire twirled around and easily dodged the attack. Before the water hit the ground, Sapphire turned it into ice and created a cannon out of it.

"Hitting me with water was a big mistake," said Sapphire. "Haven't you realized that everything I touch can turn into ice? My beautiful creations are what make me win battles. Do you think my creations are beautiful?"

"Your creations are shit!" yelled Brendan.

"Wrong move," said Sapphire as she glared at Brendan and held the trigger up to him. She pressed it, and a huge ice ball went towards Brendan.

"Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!" ordered Dawn. Cyndaquil aimed for the ice ball, destroying it.

"Doesn't matter," said Sapphire as the ice shards fell to the ground. "I can just make a new one." She aimed the cannon at Dawn now and pulled the trigger, making a huge ice ball hit the girl. Dawn fell into the water.

"Dawn!" yelled Brendan as he made Pelipper fly down towards the water. He looked on the surface for Dawn, and was about to jump in, but then Pelipper was hit by a huge ice ball. Sapphire was laughing.

"Had enough?"

She then created ice lances and tossed them at Pelipper. Pelipper tried to dodge, but the lances were still hitting it. One lance finally hit Pelipper, knocking it towards the ground as Brendan jumped off. He went towards Sapphire with his fist clenched, ready to deliver a punch to her.

"Like that's going to work," said Sapphire as she created a shield of ice in front of her. Brendan's fist connected with the ice. He yelled in pain as he moved back and looked at his bruised knuckles. Sapphire then created ice boxing gloves and started hitting Brendan over and over again with it.

"Now do you think it's beautiful?!" she yelled. "Huh? Do you? Do you?" Before she could land the final blow to Brendan's face, she felt something approaching her from behind. She jumped out of the way as a whirlpool hit Brendan and pushed him into the water. He rose up and looked at Dawn with Piplup angrily.

"Were you trying to hit me?!"

"It was by accident," said Dawn. "She moved."

"I was in front of her though."

"Whoops, I didn't see you there," said Dawn. Before Brendan could scold her, he ducked down into the water before he was hit by Sapphire ice lances.

"Simple tricks will not work on me," said Sapphire. "I am a skilled fighter. You're trying to beat someone uses their imagination to fight. That's impossible."

"You say your creations are beautiful, huh?" asked Brendan as he rose up from the water behind Dawn. He smirked.

"I think they're shit."

"I dare you to say that again," said Sapphire.

"Dawn, send out Togekiss," said Brendan. "I have a plan." Dawn nodded and took out the Pokeball and released Togekiss. She got on it, and she flew towards the ceiling as Brendan got on Pelipper and flew towards the ceiling as well.

"Try hitting us," taunted Brendan. "Show us that your creations are magnificent. I want to see it."

"FINE!" yelled Sapphire. "I will!" She sent pillars and slides of ice towards Brendan and Dawn. To guard herself, Dawn used Cyndaquil and Piplup to knock away the attacks that were about to hit her. Brendan tried his best to make Pelipper dodge the attacks. Brendan continued to taunt Sapphire. Dawn had no idea what he was planning, but anything he was going with, she was going to listen. After a while, she noticed that the ice was being specifically organized.

"Why won't you kids die?" asked Sapphire.

"I've got too many things to do before I die!" yelled Brendan as he jumped off Pelipper and placed his feet on the inclined ice slides that went towards Sapphire and went towards her.

"My imagination is key," said Sapphire. "No one in this entire world can ever best it!"

"I've got smarts," said Brendan. "Using it is just as smart as your imagination."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Sapphire as she created an ice cannon and shot an ice ball to Brendan.

"Cyndaquil, one last Flamethrower!" ordered Dawn. Cyndaquil attacked the ice ball, but it was getting weaker, so the ice ball didn't completely melt, but a hole went through it that Brendan was able to slip through.

"My bonds with my Pokemon and friends are all the strength I need!" yelled Brendan as he jumped off the ice and went towards Sapphire with his fist.

"No!" yelled Sapphire as she created an ice shield. No one noticed, but Brendan's eyes flashed emerald green. He punched the ice, and his fist went through and it connected itself with Sapphire's face. Brendan's rammed her into the ground, creating cracks on the platform. The ice immediately melted, going into the water. Sapphire was out cold. Dawn's mouth was open. She was surprised at Brendan's strength. The boy turned to her and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and gave one back to him. They heard thunder outside.

* * *

Archie continued to kick the weakened Gary continuously. Gary couldn't reach for his sword nor could fight anymore. He tried taking out his Pokemon to fight for him, but he was too weakened to reach for his Pokemon.

"What happened to your determination?" asked Archie. "Has it all disappeared?" Thunder rang through the sky outside. This sudden noise made May yelp. He looked back at her. He kicked Gary away and walked towards May. May looked at the man in fear as he walked towards her with that non-emotional expression.

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu as it shot a thunderbolt at Archie. The man just knocked it away. May tried reaching for her Pokeball, but she fell back and landed on her butt. Before Archie got any closer, Ash stood up and uppercutted the man on his chin with his aura covered fists. Archie didn't react at all.

"You're still alive?" asked Archie. "I thought I got rid of you." He knocked Ash aside, but Ash got back up and continued to throw punches, but Archie either deflected or kicked Ash aside, but the boy stood back up to fight again.

"Why won't you stay down?" asked Archie. "Do you enjoy the pain?"

"Don't even think about getting near May," said Ash as he clenched his fists. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"But I'm older than you."

Ash charged at Archie again and threw a punch, but Archie easily took the punch in his hand. He then held on to Ash's fist and tossed him aside once again.

"I don't want deal with you," said Archie. "I'll kill every last person in this place, and then take my leave. I have to report that I have completed my mission." Ash groaned as he tried to get up, but he fell back down as Pikachu walked in front of him.

"A Pokemon now?" asked Archie. Pikachu used iron tail and tried hitting Archie, but the man smacked it aside.

"Fucking bastard!" yelled Ash as he materialized his Aura Blade and tried hitting Archie with it, but the man just smacked it aside by May and kicked Ash with great force. The force of the kick sent Ash up towards the hole Archie entered outside the Palace near the shore. He was behind the Palace, where a cliff overlooked the ocean. It was raining as Ash looked up at the cloudy sky. Archie landed near him.

"The sky is crying due to the anger of the King," said Archie. "I must go before it gets here. That'll cause even more trouble for me."

"Like...you're going...anywhere," said Ash as he tried to stand up and wobbled his way towards Archie. He threw uneasy punches at Archie, who knocked them aside easily. Archie smacked Ash to the ground.

"Pitiful," said Archie. "I remember giving you children a chance." Water started to form in his hand to attack Ash, but it was suddenly interrupted when something hit his head. He noticed it was Ash's Aura Blade, and saw May holding onto it, looking boldly at him. He pushed it out of the way.

"That thing is massively heavy," said Archie. "How are you able to hold it?"

"Leave Ash alone!" said May as she tried hitting Archie again, but Archie knocked it away and held May by her collar. He looked into her eyes, which started to turn into fear. He knocked her down to the ground, while also taking her fanny pack.

"Give that back!" yelled May as she stood to take it, but Archie pushed her back. He searched through her bag and found one thing. He threw the bag away as May went for it. She looked inside and gasped and looked back at Archie, who was holding onto the Ash doll.

"That's mine," said May.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" asked Archie. He held the doll by the leg and head and proceeded to rip it. May's face was written in horror. Before he could break it apart, Ash punched him across the face.

"Don't fuck with her!" he yelled. Archie placed his hand on Ash's chest, and used some sort of water pulse to blow Ash away off the cliff as he fell down towards the water.

"Ash!" yelled May. Archie walked towards the ledge and threw the Ash doll down there as well.

"May you both burn in hell," said Archie. Ash went into the ocean.

* * *

Ash was just aimlessly falling deeper and deeper into the water. His vision was getting blurry as he felt himself shift in and out of consciousness.

_"Is this how I die?"_

He saw at the corner of his eye the doll. Ash reached for it and caught it in his hand. He looked at it and saw its wet smile. He never was able to smile anymore. He didn't really care, but he realized that May wanted him to. She made a doll of him, one with a big, happy smile on it. He knew how much she cared about him, but he never was able to pay her back. He felt like he was prepared to die, but now he knew he shouldn't. He needed to stay by May. He needed to keep being with her until he finally smiled. He wasn't going to disappoint her. He didn't want to. He struggled in the water, but it was no use. He just kept getting lower.

_"Come on! I'm letting that bastard get away with this! I'm gonna beat the crap out of him! I just need one more chance! One more freaking chance!"_

A red light in a strange pattern appeared next to Ash, and he saw its bright eyes.

* * *

Archie watched the water, and then sighed. He made water lift him up to the air, and he looked down at May, who was on her knees by the ledge with tears in her eyes.

"It's over," said Archie as he crossed his arms. "Lives come and go."

"Ash would never die!" yelled May. "I believe in him! He's coming back to kick your butt!"

"Don't piss me off, girl," said Archie as he held his hand to May. "I don't like being pissed off." Suddenly, something huge rose from the water. Archie turned back and May's eyes widened. A loud screech was heard. Out of the water was the one Pokemon Archie hadn't expected to see.

"Kyorge."

The Legendary Kyorge gave a loud screech. It went back into the water and dove back out, heading towards Archie. On top of it, Archie saw Ash standing up. He had the Ash doll in his hand.

"What the hell?" said Archie in surprise. "What the hell is going on here?"

"You hurt May," said Ash. "You hurt Gary. You've pissed me off. People like you make me sick!" Ash looked at the man with his blue eyes and aura engulfed his fist with the doll in it.

"I'm an Aura Guardian," said Ash. "My job is to destroy evil wherever it goes. As one, I will not let you get away. You'll be vanquished by me!" Archie held his hand towards Ash, but Kyorge screeched, making the man lose his focus. Ash then jumped towards Archie.

"I'm Ash Ketchum!" yelled Ash. "Remember that name for the rest of your life!" He then punched Archie on his face, sending him down towards the water. Ash followed and delivered multiple, quick, aura filled blows at Archie at once. With every hit, Archie yelled out in pain as blood escaped his mouth. Ash created an Aura Sphere and hit Archie with it, sending the man into the ocean as Ash landed near May. Kyorge went back into the ocean.

* * *

Archie's eyes were widened as he sunk into the water. He was surprised at Ash's sudden strength. He glared and was about to swim to the surface, but he saw Kyorge's red light and saw the Pokemon's angry eyes. Archie's eyes widened as it got closer.

_"Crap."_

Kyorge devoured Archie into its mouth.

* * *

"You may have it."

Macao, Emerald, and Sapphire held up the Blue Orb towards Ash and his friends as they bowed down. It was the morning after the fight. They all recovered from their fights as bandages were around their bodies.

"Because of your mastery and bravery, we would like to hand you the Blue Orb," said Macao. "You have deserved it. You are truly worthy."

"Alright," said Drew as he reached for the orb. "If you insist, I can sell this thing for tons of money." Before he could get it, Dawn grabbed him by his ear and pushed him back.

"You would be the last person we would ever give it to," said Dawn. Brendan looked back at Macao.

"Sorry, but we don't need it."

"What?" asked Macao. "You came to this island just for the orb, right?"

"Not really," said Brendan as he pointed towards Ash, who was with May by the shore petting Kyorge's head. "That guy over there just wanted to come here. We really don't need it."

"So you came on this island and kicked our butts just for the fun of it?" asked Emerald.

"Yeah, and we did it like a boss!" yelled Drew.

Dawn walked over to Brendan and looked around.

"Do you know where Gary and Misty are?"

"They're over there," said Brendan as he pointed in the direction of the two, who were just under a palm tree recovering from their wounds. Misty was trying to talk to Gary, who just looked to the ground and didn't answer. Misty looked like she was persuading him.

"You're a cute, big guy, aren't you?" asked May as she hugged Kyorge, receiving a loud screech. "You don't look fat, you're just big boned." That made Kyorge screech again in agreement. Ash was just staring at the Pokemon while sitting on a rock.

"Yo, Ash," said Brendan as he touched the boy's shoulder. "How about taking a photo with it? This might be your only chance."

"Fine," said Ash, surprising Brendan, who thought Ash was going to deny it." Ash got close to it as May prepared to take the picture.

"Smile," said May. Ash's eye twitched.

After the others took their pics with the Pokemon, Ash looked at his photo on the camera as he sat by Kyorge. They were silent.

"Did my father really ride on you?" asked Ash. Kyorge stared at Ash, and it screeched out loud. Ash knew it knew Ash was Sir Aaron's son. It made him feel warm inside.

"Yes," said Macao as he walked towards Ash. "When you first came to this island, I just knew you were Aaron's son. He came on this island the same way as you did. He just came, easily kicked our butts without any trouble, and took the Blue Orb. He summonsed Kyorge, went back to Sootopolis with it, and then returned the orb. We were surprised. He just came for the fun of it, not for any reason at all."

"That's how he always is," said Ash. Macao walked away. After a few minutes, they heard a horn blow. They looked towards the ocean and saw a ship coming. As it got closer, the sailor on it came out and waved to the kids. It was Kevin Brines with a huge smile.

"Hello kids!" yelled Kevin. "I came back for you, just like I promised with Leslie II. Isn't she a beauty?"

"I really thought he ditched us though," said Drew.

"Well, that's our ticket off of this island," said Brendan. "Come on guys, we're going back." After a while, they got themselves settled on the ship, ready to leave. Before they set sail though, they noticed that Gary and Misty were not present on the ship.

"Where are they?" asked Brendan. Ash pointed towards the same palm tree, and Brendan still saw Gary and Misty there. After a while, Gary stood up and took out a Pokeball. He released Skarmory and Misty and he got on it. It then went to the air and flew away.

"What's up with him?" asked Brendan. Ash shrugged. Kevin sounded the horns again.

"Setting sail!" he yelled. The boat started to slowly leave the island. They saw the guardians on top of Kyorge as they watched the kids go.

"Have safe travels!" yelled Macao. "You are welcome here at any time!" Kyorge screeched in agreement. After a few minutes, they were finally away from Mirage Island. As they got further and further, the island started to disappear like it was never there, like a mirage.

* * *

Gary and Misty were flying through the air. Gary had not spoken a word. Misty was starting to get worried.

"Gary, are you okay?" she asked. Suddenly, Gary changed and Misty saw his angered face. His fists were clenching and shaking.

"Are you mad because of the orb?" she asked. "I told we should've taken it, but you said you didn't want to."

"I didn't get it," said Gary. "Ash had won it. Ash! I wasn't able to beat that man! Ash was!" Misty looked at Gary in worry.

_"He keeps getting stronger," _thought Gary. _"Soon, he might actually surpass me. I can't let that happen. I must become stronger myself! I will not let that bastard become stronger than me! Never!"_

* * *

Ash sat on the beach chair. He looked up at the sunset. He heard the others talking on the ship. He sighed and tried to get some sleep, but he heard footsteps coming towards him. He opened his eyes and saw May running towards Ash with a smile on her face.

"Wanna guess what I have?" she asked.

"What?"

"This!" said May as she showed Ash his smaller versioned doll. He groaned.

"I cleaned it and dried it out. Come on, Ash, admit it's cute. Admit it."

"Shut up, May," said Ash as he turned away from her. From behind, Ash felt her hug him.

"Thank you for saving it. It's really important to me, just like you are."

"It's-uh-no problem," said Ash. May got off Ash and looked him in the eyes.

"Ash-"

"Hey, girly!" said Kevin Brines with a smile coming to May, hiding something behind his back. "I went into the city and went by a stand and I saw something very familiar." He pulled whatever was behind his back, and everyone gasped in shock. It was the Ash doll, only bigger and about the same height as Ash. May squealed in happiness as she threw the smaller Ash doll into the ocean and hugged the bigger one.

"I just thought you might've wanted it," said Kevin as he rubbed the back of his head. The others gathered around May and looked at the doll.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" May squealed.

"I guess that lady found the doll very cute herself and made multiple copies of it," said Brendan.

"It looks so lifelike," said Dawn.

"You've got to admit, it looks cute with that smile," said Drew. Ash's eye twitched as he angrily looked towards the ocean.

_"Fucking retards," _thought Ash as Pikachu sighed.

* * *

A storm was raging on Mirage Island. The whole island was destroyed as trees were cracked in half and Pokemon lied on the floor, dead. The Palace was destroyed in many places. A man in a black coat with the hood over his face walked out with Macao in his hand by the neck. He had something else in his other hand. He dropped Macao to the ground as the man gasped for air.

"I've killed the others," said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Macao. "Why...Why are you doing this?"

"Who am I?" asked the man. "I have lost my name a long time ago. I am a Dark Signer, with my organization planning to take over the world with the help of the legendary Pokemon. This is another piece to the plan." He held the Blue Orb in his hand.

"Please...no," pleaded Macao. The man stepped on Macao's face, finally killing him. The man walked towards the cliff and held the Blue Orb to the sky. Within a few minutes, he heard a screech, and Kyorge jumped out of the water in front of him. The man's hood fell, revealing his long blue hair and his yellow eyes.

"Hello, Kyorge," said the man as he materialized his weapon, The Claymore. Kyorge looked down at him.

"My name is Saix. You are coming with me."

**(Ending: Utada Hikaru "Hikari")**

* * *

**That was that movie. I added the last part because I wanted to show that the Dark Signers were still active in their plans to collect legendary Pokemon, and now they have Kyorge. I was able to finish it at a late time, due to me having to rewrite most of it because of some misspelled words, stuff that didn't makes sense, and changing everything about the Temple of the Sea. There will not be a movie for a very, very long time, due to Pokemon Heroes soon entering an arc that'll take a while to finish later on. As for the winner of the poll, with the question when I should finish Pokemon Heroes with the choices Season 4, 5, 6, or etc., the choice etc. has one, so I will continue writing this story, so don't expect it to end for a long time. Thank you for reading my movie and I hope to see you all in the fifth season!**

**Read and Review please :-)**


End file.
